


she's so intriguing

by clarkesgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgriffin/pseuds/clarkesgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa likes to drink her coffee at this cafe and so does Clarke apparently.</p>
<p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's so intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> hey i haven't written in a long while so sorry if it's kind of... rough? anyway hope it's okay!

Lexa notices her for the first time on a Sunday morning. She’s standing in line at the cafe, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. She stands almost cautiously, constantly watching her surroundings, observing. She’s trying to look _cool_. She’s trying to look nonchalant. Lexa notices that. She notices blonde hair and a striped, black and white t-shirt paired with black skinny jeans. She also notices her fingers tapping lightly at the book in her hand and her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. Lexa really _notices_ that one. She notices a little too long before she moves her attention upwards toward her eyes. She immediately notices blue eyes. She could see them so clearly... perhaps too clearly. Lexa’s eyes widen when she realizes that the girl is looking right back at her and she quickly ducks her head down and focuses on the pattern of the table she’s sitting at. Her cheeks feel warm and her heart rate seems to have gone up a few notches. How could she have been so careless as to get _caught_? She blames the girl’s lips.  
  
Lexa revisits the cafe the next Sunday at 9 AM, as per usual. She wonders if the pretty girl will too. She sits at the same table by the window with her usual cup of coffee at hand. She likes to stay for maybe an hour before she officially starts her day. She likes to sit and watch. She likes to _observe_. She wonder  _if_   the pretty girl will come again. She’d never seen her before and Lexa knows that if she had been there at the same time Lexa was, Lexa would notice. So Lexa assumes the girl has never been there at the same time as Lexa before last Sunday. Lexa hopes she will be there today.  
  
It’s 9:14 and Lexa knows that. She knows that because she’s checking her phone for the time every minute that the pretty girl is _not_ there. When she hears the bell ring, indicating a walk-in, Lexa’s head shoots up. It’s her. It’s her and her pretty blue eyes and her pretty blonde hair. She’s wearing a gray shirt today along with blue jeans and shades. Her hair is pulled back and she looks comfy. She looks soft. Lexa notices that. She wonders if the girl is new in town. When the girl turns around from her spot in line, Lexa doesn’t expect it. Once again their eyes meet and Lexa is so close to turning away, but the girl offers her a smile. Lexa doesn’t expect that either. Lexa purses her lips and looks down. Then Lexa mentally slaps herself because what was that? Pretty girl probably thinks she hates her now. Lexa notices that she never stays after grabbing her order.

A week later, Lexa is sitting alone at the cafe again. The other girl arrives around 9:10 and immediately looks toward Lexa’s direction once inside. Lexa is surprised. The blonde does a cute (and hot) little smirk and playfully winks at the girl. Was she... _flirting_? Is that what flirting is? Lexa’s cheeks burn again and she blames the girl’s smile.

The next Sunday Lexa doesn’t see the girl at the cafe. No, Lexa sees her in the hallway outside her apartment, coming out of an apartment across from hers and about 3 doors down. Lexa is so startled she gasps and drops her keys. Her hand is quick to cover her mouth, as if it would stop her from being noticed. But the other girl notices. Her brows furrow before realization strikes.  
  
“Hey! It’s you!” She smiles, remembering the girl from the cafe.

Lexa’s hand falls from her mouth, but she can’t speak. She’s left looking dumbfounded. The other girl begins to make her way toward Lexa and now Lexa can’t seem to breathe. Lexa is so nervous and she’s so _frozen_. Once the girl is about a foot away from her, she bends down to pick something up before holding her hand up and dangling some keys in front of Lexa’s face.

“You dropped something.” The girl smirks.

Lexa simply nods and carefully takes the keys in her own hands.

“Boy, you’re a quiet one aren’t ya?” The other girl’s smirk becomes a full on smile and then a laugh. “Say, have you been following me?”

Lexa is shocked and _slightly offended_. “What? No! Of course not why would I- What kind of person do you think I am?”

The other girl laughs once more. “Relax, I’m only joking.” She exhales and smiles at Lexa. “I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke.” Lexa repeats; she likes the way it sounds. “I’m Lexa.”

“Lexa? That’s cute. I’m just gonna take a wild guess and say you’re headed to the cafe across the street right now? It is Sunday right?”

Cute? Lexa shakes it off and replies. “Sounds like you’ve been following me.”

“Funny.” Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa stares because Lexa has no self control. Lexa memorizes her lips, her nose, her eyes, her jaw, everything. “Why don’t we walk there together?”

“Oh, um.. yeah. Okay.” She somehow manages to put together.

They share a bit of small talk back and forth until they reach the cafe. Lexa learns that Clarke just recently moved to the city, hoping to find inspiration to continue her art career. Lexa wishes to be Clarke’s muse. She takes her cup of coffee and Clarke hers. Lexa is ready to say goodbye when Clarke speaks up.

“I assume we’re going to that table? By the window...” Clarke points.

We? As in her and Clarke... together? As in the both of them sitting down together and taking sips of their coffee? _Together_?

Apparently Lexa had been unresponsive for too long because Clarke cleared her throat and spoke again. “I mean, if it’s okay for me to join you.”

Lexa finally snaps out of her thoughts and replies, “No! I mean yeah! I mean it’s okay. Come on.” Lexa leads her to her table. Or at least Lexa likes to think of it as her table.

Once seated Clarke looks up at Lexa, studying her for a few moments. She stayed, Lexa notices. Her eyes have a mischievous glint towards them and Lexa’s blushing. Again. And Clarke’s doing the thing _again_. The thing where the corner of her mouth rises and god, shes so smug. She’s so _interesting_.

“So let’s get this date started, shall we?” Clarke grins.

_Date_?

 


End file.
